Black Panther vs Gordon Freeman
Marvel Comics and Half-Life collide as Black Panther (nominated by ZombieSlayer23) battles Gordon Freeman (nominated by ZackAttackX) in the first match of Round Three! Will the Wakandan Avenger prevail? Or will the scientist turned freedom fighter win out in the end? For the tournament's roster, click here!! For the tournament's interlude, click here!! For the second part of the story, click here!! For the third part of the story, click here!!! For John1Thousand's Master of Puppets tournament, click here!! The Interlude Within the city of the Mysterious Figure's World After hurrying away from the random humanoid robot they'd encountered, T'Challa and Millia Rage continued their search for the being responsible for their otherworldly displacement. Turning corners and whizzing by several streets, the Avenger and assassin scanned the massive urban environment aligned neatly around them. "Where could the lunatic be?" Millia wondered aloud, eyeing an enormously tall skyscraper that stood above the rest. Black Panther followed where her eyes had wondered off to and saw the skyscraper as well as the many ominous storm clouds gathering at the very top of the building. "Could be that skyscraper!" He pointed out and Millia nodded in agreement. His attention away from the street, Black Panther bumped into someone, though he regained his footing. Standing just a couple of feet away, Gordon Freeman eyed the strangers wearily. "Who are you?" T'Challa asked the scientist. Millia reached his side and saw the newcomer. "He must be another one, just like us." She told her armoured companion. Unfortunately for them, Gordon was fresh off of a battle with a gothic ninja with a tank; he whipped out a pistol and took aim, much to the other Outsiders dismay. "What the hell?" The blond assassin asked aloud; Black Panther hopped in front of her and put his arms up in an X fashion. "Millia, you go on ahead. I'll deal with this man." He told her. Millia opened her mouth to argue, but choose not to and ran off in the direction of the mnious skyscraper. "Good luck Panther." She waved before exiting his vision. "I don't know who you are, nor do I care. Have at thee!" Black Panther made the first move and lunged with his claws extended. The Melee LET THE ROUND... BEGIN! (60 seconds) Mid-air, Black Panther was pelted by bullets, but his armour absorbed the kinetic energy of the projectiles, nullifying them useless. Gordon hopped back as his opponent's claw dug into the ground. Panther glanced up and caught a kick to the face, sending him stumbling back a bit. Just as Gordon would pistol-whip him, T'Challa's teleported activated and he vanished in a blur. (56 seconds) Reappearing behind him, Black Panther flung his right leg in a roundhouse kick. As fast as the eye could see, Gordon raised his elbow to block, denying the Avenger's surprise attack. He quickly turned around and smacked T'Challa in the side of the head with his pistol before following up with two jab to the stomach. Panther, unamused by the counterattack, retaliated with an uppercut that launched Gordon into the air. Teleporting above his opponent, Panther gave the scientist two claw slashes to the stomach, creating new scratches on the once stainless armour. He grabbed Gordon by the shoulder, spun like a cannonball and then hurled him to the ground, creating a small crater from the impact. Gordon stared up and rolled to the side just as Black Panther descended down with a dive kick. He reloaded his pistol and took aim once more. (48 seconds) Black Panther easily swatted the firearm out of his hands then charged forward and gave Gordon a mean drop kick. Forced back from the attack, Gordon held up a pin and rose an eyebrow. Panther, puzzled, looked down and regretted it. "Oh, for the love of-" The explosion of a grenade interrupted him, as well as blowing back and embedding him into a wall. Gordon, while his opponent was trapped, scanned the surrounding area for a new weapon. His eyes fell upon a medium size crate; he walked over and smashed it open with an axe kick. Fortune loved him at the moment as he bore witness to a large weapons cache, buried underneath broken wood. He picked up an M4 Assault Rifle and clicked it in Panther's direction. (40 seconds) Bullets glanced off of his armour as Black Panther gradually unearthed his limbs from the now cracked wall. He went on all fours and rushed at Gordon, who discarded his rifle and picked up a shotgun. Panther, nearing his opponent, pounced into the air and the scientist aimed his new weapon upwards. However, before he could click the trigger, Black Panther teleported once more, reappearing behind Gordon in the air. He dropped an axe kick onto the man's head, pushing him forward. Panther kicked low and then slashed upwards; hopping into the air and giving Gordon several consecutive aerial kicks before grabbing by the shoulders and flipping over him while using his momentum to lift and slam his opponent onto the cement. (30 seconds) Black Panther hopped a bit then crashed down on Gordon's stomach with both knees. He raised his fist for a punch, but was met with a head-butt to the face, causing him to stagger back as Gordon recovered. He pumped his shotgun and blasted the Avenger with a wave of pellets, the force of which pushed him back. The freedom fighter pulled the trigger more, gradually forcing Panther onto a wall as the constant waves of fiery pellets denied him the chance to retaliate. Although, once Gordon's weapon clicked empty, Panther swept him off of his feet with a low kick. Gordon rolled back, evading a ground-cracking punch from the Wakandan King, and whipped out an MP7 that he had retrieved from the weapons crate. Before he could open fire, however, a Vibranium dagger pierced through the barrel, rendering it useless. Gordon discarded the gun and cracked his knuckles, slowly approaching his opponent. Panther did the same and put his fists up for a close-range bout. (20 seconds) The fighters threw and clashed fists. Panther broke off of first and attempted a low sweep to which Gordon hopped over and gave a jump kick in return. The Avenger grabbed his foot, reeled him in and then close-lined the scientist, knocking him to the ground. From his grounded position, Gordon counterattacked with a boot to the stomach, pushing Panther away as he kipped-up to regain his footing. Black Panther brandished a couple of Vibranium daggers and hurled them at Gordon. He blocked one, but the other stabbed into his left shoulder, though it only went through his armour and not his flesh. He pulled out a grenade and chucked it like a baseball in response. However, the Avenger teleported away and the grenade struck the wall behind him. It exploded more powerfully than Gordon felt comfortable with as the shockwave forced him to stand his ground. A tap on his shoulder prompted him to look back, only to catch a knee to the jaw, sending him flipping into the air and landing roughly onto the ground. (11 seconds) Right as Panther pounced, Gordon sat up and leapt to the side. T'Challa had foreseen this action and had secretly planted two Vibranium daggers in the exact spot where Gordon had jumped off to. "A foolish decision, warrior." He muttered and the daggers exploded with purple energy, blasting the scientist all the way to the same crate that he had cracked open earlier. Despite this, Gordon suffered only a minor shock. He sat up and shook it off, just in time to see his opponent charging at him on all fours. A shiny orange light made Gordon look to his right. The sight that slammed into his vision made him smile a little bit. Standing up slowly, Gordon grabbed ahold of the Gravity Gun and hefted it. "I'll end this!" Panther declared and lunged with his claws extended. Imagine his surprise as he suddenly felt him being suspended in the air. With his opponent helpless, Gordon increased the Gravity Gun's gravity 10x. With one bone-shaking body vibration, Panther was suddenly sent down to the ground as if he was falling from a tall building. Unhappy with this, Gordon aimed it upwards and released his weapon's gravitational pull, launching Black Panther into and destroying the already damaged wall a distance away. KO!!!! The Aftermath With a sigh of weariness, Gordon stashed away his experimental weapon and picked through the cracked crate for more weapons. With his inventory full of goodies, Gordon retrieved his pistol from the ground and made his way over to where his opponent was sent flying. The dust shifted enough, allowing the scientist to see the downed Avenger. Indeed, his opponent was defeated. But something strange entered Gordon's field of vision. Black Panther, lying down among the rubble, seemed as though he was made of stone. Curious, Gordon tapped his opponent on the head. The stone statue didn't bug an inch. With a raised eyebrow, the freedom fighter heard the sound of thunder and lighting streaking through the night sky. He gazed off to where the sound had originated and found a skyscraper, taller and towering over the rest of the city. Dark clouds were gathering at it's peak, giving Gordon more than enough info to go after it. He walked away in the direction of the skyscraper, placing his gun in it's holster and shouldering the M4 Assault Rifle he had obtained. A few moments later and the stone statue of Black Panther vanished in a puff of dark mist. The Result This melee's winner is... Gordon Freeman!! (Plays Apprehension and Evasion, Half-Life 2) Atop the pedestal, Gordon is sat down, looking out in the distance and scratching his head with his free hand while his other hands held his Gravity Gun. The Voting Black Panther: 15 Votes Gordon Freeman: 22 Votes Gordon Freeman advances to the Semi-Finals!!!Category:The Outsiders Tournament Category:Male-only battles Category:Gun vs Fist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:West only themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music